The Tonight Show with Natalie Kabra!
by ArtemisSasha
Summary: The Cahills are now 25 and Natalie has her own talk show. Dan had been dating Natalie when they were 21 until she cheated on him. Its been years since she's seen him and she calls him on her show. Welcome to The Tonight Show with Natalie Kabra! Full of Natan, betrayal, and awkwardness. Don't forget there's entertainment and drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up?**

**I decided to do something new, so I did this. Hope you like it and please review on whether you liked it or not. :)**

* * *

"The Tonight Show with Natalie Kabra" said a male voice which came through the expensive Bang and Olufson speakers in "Natalie K" studios in Los Angeles, Caliornia followed by the theme song.

Natalie Kabra came walking out onto the stage in a short suit. She was wearing high-waist blue shorts, a white sleeveless shirt which was tucked into her shorts and a black long suit which came below her waist and don't forget the long earrings and the stilettos. Her hair was in a messy bun and her make up was surprisingly heavy, today. She gave the applauding audience a dazzling smile which only a Kabra could give. The applauding increased as she waved her hand in the most lady-like way.

"Good evening, today we have a very special guest" Natalie said, emphasizing the "very" and still smiling at the camera which was capturing her on TV. The lights fell on her face which enhanced her facial beauty.

"He is a very successful person, being no.3 on the top 10 of America's richest men. He has led a very hard childhood and yet come up on his own. After fighting many wounds like the death of his mother and father at a young age, all I have to say to him is, Well done!" Natalie continued, looking at every face in the audience. This guy was_ the_ guy which Natalie had disliked ever since she was fourteen, she always thought he was disgusting, gross, immature and a pain. This guy was Daniel Cahill. Natalie always hated this guy, no doubt... but in the last few years, she's been chasing him after he cracked the top 10 richest people in the country, she was no.35 in Britain, mind you. Natalie had known Dan when he wasn't this wealthy and she was dating him at that time. One time, Natalie had met a french guy named Lukas and she was his English tutor. Natalie was faithful to Dan but one day, she kissed Lukas because he had liked her. After Dan found out, there was no communication and Dan hadn't forgiven her. Until Dan had got famous and Natalie had started a talk show where she could meet him. She hadn't seem him in years and now when she finally got to meet him in his busy schedule, it was now her turn to make the move.

"Everybody, please give it up for Daniel Cahill!" Natalie announced. Everyone applauded as Dan Cahill came up in a full sleeve black shirt with jeans. Dan came to the stage and hugged Natalie before smiling at the crowd and sitting down on the leather beige-coloured sofa. Natalie was sitting next to him on the sofa. No one in the audience knew that Natalie and Dan personally knew each other for more than a decade, let alone, related. Dan had a relaxed expression as she asked him the first question.

"So Daniel, tell us one person in your life who's always been there for you" Natalie said, looking at him intently. The audience became quiet.

"Uh... My sister, definitely. Amy's always been with me ever since I can remember and she always will" Dan said. Natalie could hear a few "Aww's" in the audience.

Natalie was dying to go for the killer question, she wanted to know this:

"So Dan, who's the lucky girl your dating?" Natalie asked, she tried to make it sound like a joke.

'Not anyone, currently" Dan responded with laugh making the audience giggle. Natalie nodded,

_Ok, so I actually have a shot here, _Natalie thought to herself.

"Who've you got your eyes on?" She asked seductively.

"Eh, Jessica Alba or even Megan Fox" Dan joked, making the audience laugh. Natalie wanted to roll her eyes at him and slap him on his face. She was taken aback with his answer and was trying to hide the fact that she didn't like it.

"Alright then" Natalie said with a nervous smile. She was determined to grill him today, even if it was the last thing she did.

"So Dan, tell us about your daily life" Natalie asked, taking a sip of coffee from the mug which was placed on the glass table between them.

"Well, I don't have the most interesting life" Dan said with a smirk, he continued " I get up at 10:00 in the morning, have a bath... The usual."

Natalie nodded, trying to act interested, she just wanted to know more about Dan Cahill so she could use it to help her rope him in.

Dan quickly added with a sudden burst of energy, "Lately, I've been helping at hospitals for children with cancer. I do it nearly everyday during the week but on the weekends, I do charity"

This guy could've melted any girls heart with his own heart of gold, but not Natalie Kabras. She looked at Dan, trying to show signs of sympathy, but how? Natalie never saw wealth as a way to help someone or _anyone_ for that matter, let alone, poor people and peasants. This guy, sitting next to her, was the same guy she used to call "peasant", and now...he's one of the most successful people in the country. But the most ironic part was, he was _helping_ people.

Natalie smiled, but had a disturbed look. The audience was clearly satisfied with Dan but the same could not be said for her.

"Okay then" Natalie said to Dan, she turned to camera, "We'll know more about Dan as soon as we come back" Natalie said, trying to put on a very excited voice which was of course not true.

The lights went down as the theme song played, indicating it was a break. Natalie smiled at Dan,

"Dan, it's been so long!" Natalie said.

"Yeah.. I know" Dan answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So how's everything with Amy and everyone?"

Dan's face turned pale, "Natalie, there is no _everyone_, there's only me and her. In fact... There's only me. My sister has a boyfriend now, so she's on her own"

Natalies expression softened with this statement, "Only you and your charity now, is it not?" Natalie asked softly.

Dan nodded and for some reason, Natalie couldn't help but think he was lonely and depressed but she was still determined to hunt him down for his fat bank account. Natalie was in her thoughts when,

"Natalie, all this money is bringing me no happiness at all" Dan confessed after taking another sip of his coffee.

Natalie wanted to spit out the coffee in her mouth when she heard this, "_money is bringing me no happiness at all"!? Who says that?!_, Natalie thought to herself. She was obviously shocked but she calmed down with the thought,

_Perfect, if he doesn't want the money, I'll have it._

Natalie knew she was acting like a total jerk but money was everything for her, the clothes she wore, the cars she owned, the house she stayed in. Yes, everything.

"Dan if you're lonely, I'm always there for you. We can spend some time together" Natalie said with an a innocent face.

Dan grinned. "Dont act all sweet and caring, you're a very busy person with your talk shows and your fashion designing"

_Poor guy, he thinks I'm sweet and caring_, she thought to herself. Natalie was examining her oval shaped and manicured nails when the staff announced they would be back in 10 seconds. Natalie straightened her hair and her posture before looking at the camera and flashing a beautiful smile as the audience clapped,

"And were back with the amazing Dan Cahill" Natalie said, slowing down on the "amazing" part.

"So Dan, tell the us the saddest day of your life" Natalie said. She didn't know why she was asking him this question, it just came out.

Dan hesitated and looked right into Natalie eyes, "The day I got betrayed"

The audience didn't know what he meant and they had confused looks on their faces but Natalis reaction was unexplainable. She immediately understood what he meant, it was the day she had cheated on him because of Lukas. She felt guilty when she heard him say this but being a Lucian, feeling guilty for someone wasn't established in Lucian blood. Natalie nodded in silence, deciding what question to ask next as a Dan Cahill who sat next to her looked like he was going to be sent to a death sentence.

* * *

**Thats it for now because that's all I could do. Thank you for reading. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, please read and review. Hope you like it ;).**

* * *

Natalie nodded in silence, deciding what question to ask next as a Dan Cahill who sat next to her looked like he was going to be sent to a death sentence.  
Everyone was in silence until Natalie shot Dan the next question,

"Okay Dan, In all the countries you've visited, which one do you love the most?"  
Dan looked at her with a confused face because he thought his answer for the previous question would've made an effect on Natalie's expression when it never did.  
"Uh, well, I love Italy. Mostly because of the food and culture, including the Renaissance"  
Natalie nodded,  
"Yeah, me too. I've been there plenty of times. I love Italian cars"  
Dan smiled to her response and looked somewhere else and as usual, the conversation was dead. Natalie had the ability to keep the guest on her show talkative and happy and keep the conversation alive but today was an exception.

"So Dan, tell us about the new the organisation you'll be starting" Natalie asked, hoping this would build a strong conversation.  
"I've started one for Puerto Rico for poverty. I've donated millions of dollars to that organisation and I'm trying to start another one for Africa. The one for Africa will need lots of money and not just for poverty, but for AIDS and people with cancer. I'm also trying to provide them with some medical facilities which means I'm going to visit Africa. I just want to do all this so I can give back what world has given me"  
Natalie nodded and smiled, although her heart was still cold,  
"That's very sweet of you, Dan" Natalie said quietly. She noticed her time was up as she looked at the audience,  
"And that is all for today with Dan Cahill" she announced. The theme song played and after a few minutes, people started to leave the place. All the audience were gone and Natalie was still sitting next to Dan.  
"Natalie, tell me something... What happened between you and Lukas?"

Natalie bit her lower lip and shifted uncomfortably. She had been down this road before and she didn't like it. People often asked her about Lukas and what had happened when it was only a kiss and nothing else. After he had kissed her, Natalie rejected him and moved on and there wasn't anything else other than that.

"Nothing, Daniel" Natalie answered softly. She got up and straightened out her outfit,  
"You wanna grab some dinner at my place?" she asked. Den hesitated, not sure if he wanted to meet up with someone who had betrayed him. He was going to deny it but if he did, he'd have no one to eat dinner with since all his friends were busy and his sister had her own life.  
"Yeah okay" he said with some uneasiness in his voice as he followed her out of "Natalie K" studios and to his G- Class Mercedes.  
Natalie saw the car and smiled to herself. Tonight was THE night that she would make him hers for his *cough cough* money.  
Like a gentlemen, he opened the passenger seat for her and closed it after she got in before getting into the drivers seat. Natalie was surprised by this gentlemanly action and was completely unexpected from Dan Cahill.

"So where's your place?" He asked, starting up the engine. Dan switched on the powerful audio system which had Brazilian music coming out of them. He checked all his mirrors before gently pressing the accelerator with his foot, making the car move forward. Natalie gave him directions to her place and Dan obeyed without a word.  
When they reached the destination, it was 11:00 PM, they both hopped off and in front of them stood a huge white mansion with a big black gate, Natalie walked up to the gate,

"Kirk, open the gates!" She said loudly to a speaker.  
"Miss Natalie?" A sleepy voice asked back through the tiny speaker.  
"Yes it's me, I have a guest" Natalie answered.  
The voice cracked, "Yeah... okay"  
The big black gate creaked as it opened slowly, giving way to Natalie and Dan. Natalie looked at Dan, indicating that he should follow her. She first led him through her garden, which had a huge, well kept lawn and a good swimming pool. There was a gazebo next to the pool which was used to sit outside when the weather was good. Natalie led him to the door of her mansion and when she opened the door, the both of them walked into the massive house.

Dan POV

Today, when I met Natalie, I thought she was beautiful and it was just like the first time we dated a long time ago. I led a lonely life because Atticus was a professor in MIT full time, no explanation needed there and some of my other friends were never in town and I also had my charity going on which usually took 6 days of the week.

When Natalie broke my heart with Lukas, I never wanted to get close to her because I was disgusted and angry. Lukas was French and he had wanted Natalie to teach him some English, you would think I would suspect anything? No, because I felt Natalie was faithful to me but...she wasn't. And now, standing in her house next to her after all these years makes me want her again because this was one girl who actually brought me some happiness. Natalie reminded me of my childhood and most of my life which made me feel good and familiar about being with her.

I followed Natalie to a huge kitchen with a big counter in the middle of the kitchen. Natalie went to her fridge and yanked it open,

"There's some cold pizza, would that do?" She asked, bringing out two plates of Pizza.  
"Yeah, sure" I answered. I didn't really care about what I ate, I just wanted to be with her. I felt weird having these thoughts and feelings because when I was on her show I was disgusted by her and now I was starting to want her back. Natalie had heated up the food and brought it out, she then walked out of the kitchen, her stilettos clicking on the marble floor. I followed her to the living room as she put the plates of pizza on the coffee table in the middle of the room. I looked around and noticed that  
there were numerous paintings on her wall which were old and worth a lot. I sat down next to her and I took my plate of pizza. We ate in silence until Natalie asked me a question,

"So Dan, do you like to swim?"  
I expected Natalie to know the answer to this question because I've known her for 14 years.  
"Yeah, I love it" I said, taking a bite of my pizza.  
She grinned, "Alright, after sometime... We'll swim"  
I quickly reacted to this one, "I can't come like this" I said, looking at my jeans. Natalie smiled,  
"Don't have to, you can borrow Ian's"  
I gave her an alarmed look as she smirked.  
"No way" I hissed.  
"Alright, you can watch me swim" she answered slyly, she knew I loved to swim. God, this woman will be the death of me. I groaned as I accepted to wear Ian's stuff.


End file.
